New monsters in school
by DarkAngel2point0
Summary: Sage is from U.S.A brought to the school to learn from monsters, but when her crush of years come to stay she will do anything to keep him away from moka see as he is a Vampire. Will she be able to hold on to him with girls falling for him left and right.


Rosario + Vampire

A young unseen girls named Sage is sitting in the back of the class room watching the most popular kids in school as they did there normal day. Tsukune was talking to Moka who sat behind him. Her long pinkish hair flowed as she whispered to Tsukune who seamed almost in traced. She leaned in her green school jacket flexing around her white shirt and chained necklace that held a Rosario at the end. Her short plaid skirt shifted up almost showing her underwear. And that wasn't something she wanted to see so she turned to Tsukune who wore the normal School uniform of green pants and jacket. Right before they touch a large breasted girl pops up between them yelling at Moka, her name was Kurumu she like Moka was wanted threw out the school but manly for the size of her boobs. She wore a short skirt like Moka but she wore a yellow vest on a white shirt and a red bow around her neck. Her hair was a light blue color and was short hardly touching her lower neck but was held in place by a purple hair band that had blue ties on each end. She was waving her finger in Moka face as her boobs bounded around; she looked like they would pull her over any second. Next to pop up was Mizore the stoker that followed them around, her dark ice blue hair was cut short and spiked out to her neck and face. She wore a skirt like the other girls but had holster on her hips that help hold up her thigh high socks of purple and white stripes. She also wore a white shirt that showed off her shoulders and cut off purple for sleeve. She lifted a hand and all stared to shiver and turned to say hello. A younger girl named Yukari jump up from her sit to hug Tsukune who gasped in surprise, this set off another fight between the girls. Yukari was much younger then the other, about three years she was super smart throw and skip a few grades. She also had on a skirt but it was much longer then the others, she also wore a corset with a red shirt. She had on a long cape that was held together by a yellow bow with flat brown hair that hung about her mid with bangs that hung above her brown eyes. On top of her head was a witch hat that gave away her monster. Yes, she was in a school for monster and just like everyone she knew what the popular people where… Yukari was a witch like there friend Ruby who worked for the chairman. Yukari was in love with both Moka and Tsukune and loved hitting anyone who talked to them. Kurumu was a succubus who had a thing for Tsukune and had many times called him her mate of fate. Mizore was an Ice woman who had a thing for freezing the other members of there group and wanted to marry Tsukune. Moka was believed to be a vampire but no one was sure, Tsukune was the only one no one knew. Everyone wonder what Tsukune was, it was the great mystery of Youkai Academy. But one thing she knew was that Moka better stay with Tsukune when her friend shows up. He was coming from America tomorrow; he was a vampire from the huge group called the malign clain. She had been in it too but she wasn't a vampire, she wasn't even a monster. She was a human in the school, she didn't mind she grew up around monsters a vampire named Kendal had taken her in when a ghoul killed her family they where only able to save her but at a cost. She too had become something more, there not sure why but the seal that can hide a vampire true form transforms her into a monster that no mortal or creature can face… she never knew what happen when she transformed but she knew it was scary. Her looks changed from the small girl she was, to something more powerful. She looked into the near window to see her face staring back at her, her dark black hair was cut short and cover the right side of her face she had two strips of blood red running down the front. Her hair covered her glowing green eye while the other that she shown was a light blue. She had a hooded jacket that covered her head making it hard to see in the shadow, it was black and it hide the white shirt under it. She wore the same shortest plaid skirt that ever girl in school did. She looked like a normal school girl, just like everyone else and that what she wanted; for her to be able to walk threw the halls and on one even see her. Class started and she turned to the front but not fully so she could watch Moka carefully, making sure she wasn't going to be a trouble in the near future. The rest of the day went on like this… normal day but she would make sure to know what Moka normal day was too. Where she like to go… what she like to do… everything to make sure that her and Mark never meet.


End file.
